Chapter 1: Just The Beginning
by littemisssunshine
Summary: An introduction to Gabby and her love of a Saint. Welcome to the journey


Gabby rolled over in bed, half asleep as she started searching her bed for her cell phone. She had fallen asleep, once again with her phone clutched in her hand, waiting for him to call. As she searched her bed, she started to panic. What if she had missed his call? Missed his text? She missed him more than she cared to admit to abyone, let alone herself. Gabby let out a relieved breath when she felt her cell phone under the opposite pillow. She pulled it from underneath, and brushed her finger over the screen as she cracked open one eye.

No text messages, not voicemails. Gabby locked her phone and dropped it into bed. She was disappointed. Not in him, but in herself. For letting herself believe that she could mean anything to a man like him. She rolled over in bed, staring at the dark ceiling. Who was she kidding? They weren't officially a couple, they were just friends. More than friends, but not quite a couple. She wanted him. She craved him.

Gabby laid there thinking of him. It was all she did lately. Day dream about him He was gorgeous. With his short dark hair, and stellar blue eyes. His charm and charisma. The confident way he carried himself. she couldn't get him off her mind. She loved everything about him, but there was one thing in particular that she could never stop thinking of. His Irish accent. The way he spoke to her, it just made the simplest things sound like magic to her ears.  
She looked at her phone again, checking the time. She needed to sleep longer. She had only been sleeping a few hours since she arrived home from McGinty's. Gabby rolled over and pulled the covers over her head, hoping for sleep to overtake her tired brain.

Gabby moved tiredly on the bed, tossing slightly as the sun streamed through the curtains and across her face. She ran a hand up over her face, brushing her long brown hair out of her field of vision. She reached out for her phone again as she cracked her eyes open. It was nearly 2pm and still she had received no message from him. A deep frown spread across her face as she started to worry more about him, it had been almost 4 days since she had seen her Murphy. The longer she went without seeing him, the more nervous she became. Something had to be wrong. This wasn't like the sweetheart of a man that she knew to just blow or off and ignore her.

Gabby debated on sending him a message or calling to check on him, but didn't want to sound like a paranoid, over jealous girl. She rolled over onto her back with a groan, and quickly typed a message. "Murph, you're getting an ass kicking when I see you! ;)" Quick and to the point, she missed him; she knew it was simple enough for him to get the underlying message that she missed him.

Gabby waited a few minutes, quickly checking her Twitter and Facebook apps. After no response she forced herself from bed. She couldn't be late for work at McGinty's, her uncle would kill her. Especially on inventory day. After a quick shower, and getting dressed, Gabby went back into the bathroom to fix her make up. Murphy always preferred her in simple make up, but today she felt like going bold. She settled on a black cat eye winged liner, a smoky eye, and a bold red lip. She brushed her hair out, pulling just the front up and curled the ends.

Murphy always made her feel better, he made her smile as soon as she laid eyes on him, but with him not around, she felt alone, sad, not like herself. "Hopefully this make up will make me feel better," she said to herself in the mirror, as she looked over herself once more. A smile spread across her face as she looked at herself in her sweater, jeans, and full face of make-up. "Time to go," she mumbled, "can't be late."

Gabby ran into her bedroom, and pulled on her black leather, knee high boots before grabbing her phone again. Seeing no messages back, she dropped it into her purse as she went in search for her winter jacket. As she tugged the jacket on she glanced out the window, seeing that Boston was covered in a thick layer of snow, she reached for her thick scarf and gloves. She wrapped her scarf around her neck, and pulled on her gloves.

With her purse slung over her shoulder, Gabby rushed out if her apartment. The cool, crisp winter air almost knocking the breath from her lungs as she stepped out. She tightened her cost around herself as she quickened her pace down the street. Luckily McGuinty's was close to her apartment; her uncle had made sure of that. She walked the few blocks to the bar, and smiled as she headed around to the back door. The bar always made her smile, and seeing her Uncle Doc always put her in a good mood. She fished her keys from her pocket, and unlocked the door, letting herself in.


End file.
